Ash Ketchum
"I'll win...as long as i do the very best i can!" - Ash as he looks at the stadium in the episode All Fired Up!. 'Ash Ketchum '(voiced by Veronica Taylor and Sarah Natocheny in English and Rica Matsumoto in Japanese) is a great Pokemon trainer, and a good friend to Winnie the Pooh and a childhood friend of Jaden. He travels with Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock to become a Pokemon Master. Ash has learned much on Duel Monsters from Jaden, just as Jaden has learned much on Pokemon battles from Ash. Ash eventually learned about Aura, a source of power used by Lucario. Backstory: Jaden and Ash knew each other back in Elementary School. When Jaden possesed the Yubel card, and Yubel caused everyone to fall into a coma, Ash was the only one she couldn't touch. And when everyone thought Jaden was cursed, Ash was the only one who didn't think he was cursed. Ash was the one true friend Jaden had. And it was Ash who suggested to Jaden that he should enter Kaiba's contest and create the Neo-Spacian's. Unknown to him, Jaden or Yubel is this event would be witnessed by a young Jeffrey, which he would be inspired to travel to other worlds and go on his adventures. Pokémon *Pikachu *Charizard *Bulbasaur *Squirtle *Primeape *Kingler *Muk *Tauros (×30) *Snorlax *Heracross *Bayleef *Quilava *Totodile *Noctowl *Donphan *Swellow *Sceptile *Corphish *Torkoal *Glalie *Staraptor *Torterra *Infernape *Buizel *Gliscor *Gible *Unfezant *Oshawott *Pignite *Snivy *Scraggy *Leavanny *Palitoad *Boldore *Krookodile *Greninja (Released) *Talonflame *Hawlucha *Noivern *Rowlet *Lycanroc (Dusk Form) *Torracat *Poipole *Meltan *Butterfree (Released) *Goodra (Released) *Lapras (Released) *Pidgeot (Released) Trivia *Jaden sees Ash in'' Jaden's Adventures of Pokemon the First Movie.'' *Ash and his friends will meet Jeffrey and his team in Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Pokemon the First Movie. Near the end, Ash will vow to one day have a Pokemon battle with Jeffrey since he considers him to be a great trainer. *Jaden will meet Ash again in Jaden's Adventures of Pokemon the Movie 2000. *Jaden will also see Ash again in Jaden's Adventures of Pokemon the Movie 3. *Jaden and Ash will meet again in Jaden's Adventures of Pokemon 4ever. *Jaden reunites with Ash in Jaden's Adventures of Pokemon Heroes. *In the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures series, Ash and Misty finally confess their love for each other, and start a relationship together *Jaden and Jeffrey travel with Ash together for the first time in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker. *Jaden, Jeffrey will meet Ash again in Jeffrey, Jaden, & Friends' Storm Adventures of Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys. *Ash will guest star in Jaden's Adventures of Flubber. *Ash will guest star in'' Pooh's And Jaden's Adventures of ChalkZone The Big Blow Up. *Ash will meet Aaron in ''Aaron's Adventures of Pokemon The First Movie. *Aaron will meet Ash again in'' Aaron's Adventures of Pokemon The Movie 2000''. *In the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures series, Ash and Misty have confessed their feelings to each other and start a relationship. *Ash will guest star in Rainbow Bond. * In Japan, Ash Ketchum is known as Satoshi. * Ash is actually good at drawing Gallery Url.jpg|From Hoenn 412px-Ash_DP_1.png|From Sinnoh 185px-Ash_BW.png|From Unova 386px-Ash XY-1-.png|From Kalos Ash Wallace Cup.png|Wallace Cup outfit. Aaron3.jpg Ashachu.png Ash from Alola.png|From Alola Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Pokemon characters Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Sons Category:Main Leaders Category:Ash's Adventures Team‎ Category:Ash & Misty Category:Boyfriends Category:Arik's Allies Category:Pokemon Contest Coordinators Category:Revived characters Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Honorary Members Category:Siblings Category:Possible Duelists Category:Toons Category:Close Friends of Jaden Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Nephews Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Courtney's allies Category:Closest Allies of the Thunderbolts Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Closest Allies of the Justice Guardians Category:Pure Good Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures allies